


Heavy is the Crown

by she_triestowrite



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_triestowrite/pseuds/she_triestowrite
Summary: Sabrina is on a journey trying to figure out where she truly belongs. Could it be in Greendale? The Academy? or in Pandemonium?
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to try and write something for fun~~~ i've been rewatching the series and can't wait for season 4! It's my first time writing and publishing something. <3

After Sabrina was forced to fix the time realm by her father, the world was left with yet again, one Sabrina. She made a deal with Lucifer and Lilith that she is to be queen of hell as long as she gets to visit her dear old Greendale. Lucifer appointed Caliban as her Lord in Waiting to attend to the needs of Sabrina and show her the ropes of Pandemonium. Now Sabrina and Caliban are walking along the path in the Forest of Torment. “Caliban, is this tour over? I don’t think I can see another tormented soul for today.” Sabrina sighed as she sat on a bench of skulls. “We can always continue this tour tomorrow, Princess. You are going to be here for quite a while.” He replied with a chuckle as he sat down beside her. Sabrina took in a deep breath and looked around her “This place really is nothing like Greendale.” she sighed. Caliban stood up from her side “You do know you made a deal with your father and you can visit that place you love very much, right? As he said that Sabrina burrowed her face into her hands and grunted. “I know. It’s just that…” she says as she looks up to the trees above her “I don’t think they would want to see me. I don’t think any of them want to see me. I left such a big mess you know. I had to leave my aunties and cousin; I don’t know how my mortal friends are going react to me being queen of hell”. She starts to look down to her feet, kicking the pebbles and dried up leaves “And I don’t think Nicholas would ever want to see me” a single tear fell to her cheek that Caliban was able to notice her change in mood. He lifted up her chin and wiped her tear with his thumb “Chin up, Princess, royals shouldn’t cry. Come on let’s go get you to Greendale.” Caliban teleported them to the Academy as requested by Sabrina. Walking up the steps to the doors of the Academy, Caliban asked “So, what are you going to do here?”. Opening the door Sabrina replied “I’m going to check on my Aunties and Ambrose. I think they’d be here, now that the coven is in need of reforming. Oh! and Caliban, can you wait out here for me?” Caliban agreed sitting on the steps as Sabrina entered the academy. 

“What’s all this? What happened here?” Sabrina asks herself as she walked through the blood smeared hallways of her former school. As she arrived at the main pentagon of the Academy, there she saw Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda and Ambrose chanting some spells. She looked around and saw Prudence and Dorcas doing the same hand in hand with Theo, Roz and Harvey. Confused she continued to look around as she saw her former Academy classmates doing the same. And then, she spotted Nick leading the spell in the middle of everything. “What the heaven is going on?” Sabrina called out making everyone startled and surprised. “What happened to the Academy? What’s with all the blood?” Sabrina started to ask many questions as everyone looked lost and in panic. “Cousin, how did you get in here?” Ambrose asked as he stepped out of the circle that has now stopped chanting. “What do you mean how did it get in here? The doors were unlocked, even a mortal can go inside. What are you guys doing?” She replied. Melvin proclaimed “Our spell is not strong enough mistress! What do we do now?” making everyone look at her Aunt Zelda. “Auntie what is he talking about? What spell? Can anyone tell me what happening?” She frantically started walking to each of her friends. “Harvey? Roz? Theo? Prudence? What the bloody heaven are you guys doing?” She then stopped in front of Nick who was still at shock at her arrival. “Nick, please tell me what happened, what’s going on?” but still nothing everyone kept silent and averted their gaze from her. Walking towards her aunties she tripped on a pile of things that looked awfully familiar to her. “Harvey, aren’t these the pencils I gave you? Roz, our friendship bracelet why is it here?” She kept going through the pile and recognizing everything as things she gave to her friends and family. “Nick what’s this doing here?” She held up a necklace that she gave Nicholas before she left to go to Hell. Tears started to trickle from her eyes and by then Nick was beside about to give her a hug when her Aunt Zelda spoke “Sabrina, we don’t think its safe for the coven if you continue to visit Greendale”. “Love, you understand, don’t you? The coven is very vulnerable now. This is only temporary darling.” her Aunt Hilda now walking towards her. Sabrina standing looking around starting to understand what was going on. “All of this? You did all of this to try to keep me away from all of you? Throw away the memories we made?” she said as she looks at Nick. “Sabrina, please I’m sorry.” As she was taking steps back, she looked at everyone and saw the fear in their eyes. “All of you are scared of me?” Now sadness flowing through her veins. “Darling, you know that’s not true, but it is what’s best for the coven.” Her aunt Zelda spoke. And with that Sabrina dropped to her knees and cried making everything around her fly into a mess and the walls shake. Prudence’s sword was flying and cut her cheek as it abruptly dropped to the floor. “What in Lucifer’s name is happening here?” Caliban walked in a hurry as he casted a spell that made the sword drop however Sabrina’s power was too strong that everything else was still flying. “Sabrina, I’m sorry, please listen we had no choice.” Nick coaxed as her as he rubbed her back. “No choice?” Sabrina now stood up tears still falling and things dropping to the ground “You could’ve just told me. Doing all of this just to keep me away? Really?” she walked around and saw the things that was once in a pile, now scattered around the Academy’s floor. “What were you going to do with these?” Roz and Theo walked up to her “Nick said that we had to burn things related to you to… cut your connection with Greendale.” Roz said. Before Sabrina could reply, the infernal courts of hell appeared around them in a circle. “What are you doing here? This is not your jurisdiction.” Sabrina asked wiping her tears and fixing her clothes. The court in unison responded and echoed the halls saying “Your Father has summoned you, our Queen. Looks like your field trip is over.” She looked around and saw her friends and family with their mouths agape seeing the infernal courts in front of them. “Alright. OK. I got it; you can go now.” She instructed the court. “My queen, you are bleeding. Which one of these witches do I drag to hell for causing you harm?” one of the three kings asked making a portal to hell appear. “This is not their fault, but thanks for the concern but GO!.” Sabrina’s voice booming as she commanded for their exit. Once they left, everything and everyone was silent. “You were chanting for hell fire to burn my things, weren’t you?” She asked as Ambrose and her Aunties nodded. “Well lucky for you I’m here.” she said as she set her things into hell fire. Her eyes now white, Sabrina had drowned out the calls of the people around her. Nicholas cautiously walked over to her “Brina, that’s enough please. We’re sorry.” but to no avail as she strengthened the flames surrounding them. Caliban walked towards Sabrina making Nick stiffen. “Sabrina? Come on. It’s time to go.” Caliban held her hand “Princess?” making Sabrina’s eyes go back to normal and stopping the flames. Sabrina looked at everyone around her “I just missed you all so much. I’m sorry I dropped by; I didn’t realize I wasn’t welcome anymore.” Caliban touched the wound on her cheek with his thumb “Oh Princess, you’re still too cute for scars” letting the wound vanish under his touch and with that he teleported them back to Hell. Everyone in the Academy was left shocked and speechless. “Aunties, are you sure what we did was right? By setting her thing in hell fire and smearing the walls with goat’s blood, she won’t be able to return for a while.” Ambrose broke the silence. Nick dusted off his jacket and said “It’s safer for her in hell than it is here. The other covens are angry that we might be favored in hell because of her and would do anything to kill her.” “Mr. Scratch is right. Sabrina gave up everything to protect the world and we must do the same for Sabrina. Now children, clean all of this up.” Aunt Zelda said. Nick walked towards to what was left of the necklace and held it close hoping that the spell he casted on Sabrina a week ago to counter the candle wick spell she cast worked. Nick was determined to protect and be with Sabrina he just hopes he isn’t too late, and she feels the same. 

Caliban and Sabrina arrive at the court where all eyes were on them. “Nice of you to finally join us, daughter.” Lucifer says he stands up from this throne of skulls. “I think it’s time for you to participate it more… heavy duties. Other than collecting souls.” “What kind of duties?” she asks as she sits on her throne opposite her father. “Your father thinks you’re ready to handle the day to day here in Pandemonium.” Lilith replies as she scoffs. “What? I just got here last week, how am I ready? Caliban and I haven’t even finished the tour!” Sabrina questions her father decisions. “That’s what I told Lucifer, but he insisted.” Lilith said. “It will be only temporary, daughter. Lilith and I will be gone to fix the chaos that has happened in the different circles of hell while there were two Sabrinas ruining the balance of the cosmos.” Lucifer now walking towards Caliban. “And I believe your Lord over here will be of good assistance while we are gone. Right, Mr. Caliban?” Making Caliban bow to Lucifer. “Now go clean up Sabrina, you smell like mortal, it’s disgusting. I have a gift for you waiting in your quarters.” Lucifer instructed his daughter.  
It’s been a week but the castle in Pandemonium is still so foreign that the endless hallways and pentagons still confuse Sabrina as she tries to look for her way to her room. The silent search left her mind to drift to what happened earlier that day. Seeing everyone in one room determined for her not to be there poached her heart. “How could they do that?” Sabrina asks herself “And why does it feel like I’m walking in circles?”. After what felt like endless hours of looking for her room, she found it and entered while kicking off her boots. Sitting on her bed, there she found Salem. “Oh Salem! I’m so happy to see you here” Sabrina cheered as she rushed towards her familiar. “Did my father bring you here? Is that how the hounds of hell aren’t running towards this castle yet?” she says happy to be reunited with her familiar as Salem purred in agreement. “Let’s catch up later Salem. I want to take a long bath; I need to wash off hell fire ash off me.” Salem is now fast asleep after catching up, as Sabrina looks out her window looking over Pandemonium. The crackling of fire from the fireplace in the rooms is the only thing that could be heard, well not counting the mess going inside her brain as a knock suddenly disturbs her thoughts. Tightening the tie around her waist to secure her wine-colored robe that ends as her thighs, she asks who it was only to discover it was Caliban. “Sorry to disturb you Princess, but can you spare a moment?” “Uh, yeah sure. But step outside I need to wear some clothes first.”

The two now walking side by side each other in the corridors of the palace “So why did you come meet me? I’ve had a long day you know” Sabrina asked as they quietly made their way through the halls. “I just wanted to check on how you’re doing, that’s all” Caliban said and with that she chuckled. “You? Wanting to check up on me? Are we sure this is the same Caliban that left me at the mercy of King Herod?” “Ah but my Lady, seems like you are forgetting how I offered myself for the lashes back when we were in Golgotha.” Looking at each other in unison they said, “Truce?”. Now sitting in some random staircase Caliban asked, “Now humor me, which of the two boys were crying over earlier? The scrawny mortal or the pathetic warlock?” “Not that it’s any of your business, but it was the pathetic warlock.” Sabrina says as she tries to warm herself by rubbing her hands up and down her arms. “I’d offer you a jacket, but I don’t have one.” Caliban says laughing making her realize that she was beside a really hot guys with barely any shirt on. “I’m just so confused. I’m not supposed to be feeling things anymore for him. I even did a candle wick spell to do the trick, but I don’t think it worked.” Sabrina sighs. “Maybe someone put a charm on you, Miss.” “But that wouldn’t make sense. You heard them earlier they don’t want me back. Why would they put a charm on me?” she says looking up to the intricate ceiling. “Princess, who wouldn’t want to put a charm on you. You’re funny, strong and most definitely the most beautiful.” Caliban looks at her straight in the eyes. “My father didn’t set you up to do this did he?” Sabrina asked. “Do what exactly?” he responded which Sabrina replied with “You, getting close to me. He asked Nicholas to do it, I’m guessing he asked you too? Is that why you’re being so nice to me?” Caliban now positioning his body facing her “I have no idea what that petty warlock did to you, but know this, the only agreement I have with your father is to assist you and show you the ropes of pandemonium. I think it’s high time we get you to bad, Princess. Those eye bags aren’t going to fix themselves.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe here's chapter two! I didn't think i'd get a kudos within a day! AAAHH

Back in Greendale the Spellmans are preparing for the likely arrival of other, angrier, witches. Aunt Hilda and Ambrose have been casting spells left and right around mortuary until they heard the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves. “Auntie, did you hear that?” Ambrose shakily asked while peeking out the window to survey the property when suddenly a gush of wind pushed him against a wall.   
“Son of an Angel! What was that?”   
“Ambrose darling! Oh, dear you didn’t get hurt, did you?”  
“I’m fine auntie. But that breeze… Was definitely not something a witch or warlock can produce” Ambrose says as he stands up and closes the window shut. “I have no idea what it was or where it came from but I’m sure we don’t want to be defenseless when it arrives. Come on love, let’s finish the protection spells.”

In the academy, Zelda and the weird sisters along with nick are casting a circle of protection around the school.   
“Did you all see the hot warlock Sabrina was with?” Agatha said while Dorcas giggled in response. “He wasn’t a warlock sister” Prudence says as she finishes up with her spell “He was Caliban, Prince of Hell.”  
“Then what does she want with Spellman? I’m sure there are plenty of sex demons waiting for him back in hell. I sure am waiting” Agatha replied making her sisters laugh.   
“Can the three of you shut up before I slice your tongues off myself.” Nick said cutting their laughter short. The weird sisters started to walk toward him eyeing him down.   
“Oh no, is this little warlock jealous?” Dorcas challenged him as they circle around him. “Dorcas, I think you may be right.” Agatha says rubbing more salt to the wound. “What say you, Nicholas? Is that clay king getting on your nerves?” Prudence quipped as stopped right in front of him.   
“Why in the heavens will I get jealous of him?” Nick replied making sure to keep his eyes on the weird sisters.   
“Oh nicky, nicky, nicky…” The three said in unison. “Don’t tell us you still think you have a chance with Queen of Hell over there. Don’t forget that you were the one who broke things off with Spellman.” Prudence says “Also, we’re pretty sure Caliban has already done things to Sabrina you haven’t done to her.” Dorcas and Agatha chimed in while smirking. Before Nick could reply, the same gush of wind was felt around the grand hall making the weird sisters lose balance.   
“Calm down, Scratch. We’re just kidding!”   
“That didn’t come from me.” Nicholas says as he starts to frantically look around “The traces of magic from that wind didn’t come from a witch or warlock, that I am sure of.”  
“Then whatever it is” Prudence says “It must be strong and near.”   
“We must call Sister Spellman quickly.” Agatha says.

The party of four barged into the office of Zelda with panic and fear in their eyes. “What makes you think you lot can show up to my office unannounced?” Zelda says pouring her cup of tea when suddenly Ambrose and Hilda teleported to the same room causing all the book in the shelves fly to floor.   
“What in the devil’s name is going on here” Zelda says now standing up  
“There is something in here in Greendale, Sister Spellman. Something much stronger and darker than a witch.” Prudence says out of breath.  
“You felt that wind too?” Hilda questioned as she dusts herself off  
“What wind? Someone please explain to me what in the heavens is happening.” Zelda says now demanding answers  
“Auntie a powerful force is upon us. I need to do some research but I’m sure it not of our kind” Ambrose says  
“What Ambrose is saying is true.” Nick explains “The traces of magic I saw from the gush of wind earlier is definitely something dark and powerful.”  
“Nicholas, Ambrose go to Cassius and do some research on what in Satan’s name that is.” Zelda instructed. “Girls, I need you to build a stronger circle of protection. Now.” 

Sabrina has been a plethora of cases on souls she needs to collect when Lucifer entered her chambers.  
“What do you want?” she snarled  
“Now, daughter, is that how you speak to your father. Never mind that. I need you come to the Grand Hall now.” And with that he was gone.  
Sabrina and Lucifer have grown to have a more civil relationship that past few days, but Sabrina is still keeping her guard up for there isn’t a single soul in pandemonium she trusts. Entering the hall there she sees a sea of familiar faces but none of which she was happy to see.   
“What are the three kings doing here?” She asks in disgust. “Still want me out of my throne, I guess?”  
“Quite the contrary my queen. We are here to inform you that one of the souls you have collected has escaped and is now wandering free around Pandemonium.” One of the kings said.  
“Sabrina, go quickly and look for the soul before it causes havoc in Pandemonium.” Lilith instructed “And Mr. Caliban, assist her.”

Sabrina and Caliban have begun their search for the soul and are now in the Harrowing Hills. The pair was quiet not only because their short talk last night made them rather awkward, but they would rather keep the hidden beasts, well, hidden. Sabrina has no clue as to which soul they are searching making her more anxious. They were going up and down the hills before Caliban missed a step and nearly fell off the side of the cliff. He would have been in the river of blood if it wasn’t for Sabrina’s quick spell casting catching him before anything else could happen. Caliban is now on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
“Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Sabrina said making those the first words she said to him today. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to talk to him, she just didn’t like how vulnerable she got in front of Caliban yesterday and letting her guard down.  
“I’m fine. Let’s go.” Caliban said now leaving her behind.  
“uhm? Hello? A thank you for saving my life would have been great!” Sabrina replied rolling her eyes. Just as they both started to move up the hill, Sabrina saw a shadow moving behind the bushes below them. Grabbing the wrist of Caliban to stop him with one hand, Sabrina pointed to the sliver of a shadow behind the bushes. Squinting his eyes, Caliban saw what she was referring to and nodded his head towards its direction signaling that they should follow it. “Come on, Princess, we don’t want to lose that soul again.” Slowly going down the hill, Sabrina made sure to keep her steps light knowing that the beasts that live here aren’t fond that a half-breed is reigning hell. They were now closer to the shadow who was now just standing still between the trees.   
“Is that it? Is that one of the souls you collected?”   
“Yeah I picked that sad soul up the other day. I wonder how it escaped.”  
Now only meters away Sabrina was about to cast a spell when a growl was heard behind her sending shivers down her spine. Quickly spinning her head, Sabrina saw a creature she has never saw, even in Ambrose’s book or any of those in the Academy. The sight of the beast with a body and head of a lion with the head of a goat protruding from its back and a snake for a tail did not sit well with Sabrina.   
“Caliban, what is that?” she whispered  
“That is the Chimera. I have no idea how it’s out here, they aren’t supposed to be in these parts of hell.”   
“Well, how do we banish it?” she says turning her back to check on the shadow that has now gone “Great.” She whispered.  
“The Chimera is a powerful beast it needs twice the power to banish it.”   
Taking a step back, Sabrina stepped on a twig making it snap. The beast suddenly breathed fire startling Sabrina.  
“Oh right, it breathes fire.”  
“Well thanks for the warning.”  
The chimera started to walk over to Sabrina who still had no idea how to banish the thing and then all at once the beast pounced on Sabrina  
“Protego Totalum!” Sabrina said hoping the protection charm can buy her some time  
“Caliban, don’t just stand there. Help me!” But to no avail Caliban was just watching the beast figure out how to attack Sabrina.  
The protection spell didn’t last long and broke once the Chimera blew fire against it. The grass and leaves around them now on fire.  
“Confringo!” Sabrina shouted causing a fiery explosion to go across the beast’s face making it stumble back.  
Sabrina was yet to compose herself when the creature attacked her again. She was not laying on the floor surrounded by flames.   
“Caliban! Please!” She says now pleading  
“Alarte Ascendare!” Caliban shouted making the beast fly into the air  
“Sabrina, once it lands we need to banish it both together! It’s going to fight back but you have to be strong.” Caliban says as he pulls up Sabrina back to her feet.  
The creature now quickly falling to the ground, Sabrina and Caliban took their positions. Once it fell, the two casted their spell. Both were struggling to keep the spell going for the beast was fighting back with all it’s might. Sabrina’s eyes now turning white, her powers strengthened making the ring of fire once surrounding her blow away. With a booming command Sabrina said “Go!” making the creature vanish from their sight.   
“What in the heaven took you so long to help me?” Sabrina screamed looking at Caliban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a harry potter fan too so if the spell ring a bell well... HAHAHA anyway PSYCHO by red velvet reached 200M views today time to celebrate! Hope you all are doing well~~

**Author's Note:**

> is this format ok? waah im so new to this. also when will chapter 2 come out? i don't know too lmao. hope u all are well


End file.
